movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 5
Disney In The House 5 is a 2032 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Owen Laramore Studios, and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House 4'', the fifth installment in the Disney In The House reboot franchise, and the 40th film in Owen Laramore Entertainment's theatrical film canon, Disney In The House 5 was directed by Chris Nee and Elizabeth Stonecipher in their directorial debuts from a screenplay by returning screenwriters Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck. Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Jim Gaffigan reprise their roles from the first four films. New additions to the cast include Seth MacFarlane, Abigail Breslin, Andy Garica, Hank Azaria, and Beyonce. In the film, Beth creates a friend of her very own at school, and the group reinvents a run-down circus in order to stop their arch-enemy, Lotso, from getting revenge. Following the success of its predecessor, Disney announced that the fifth film was in production. The filmmakers were able to design and create the circus tent in one week. New circus cloth was designed for the film. Like its predecessors, it received a G rating from the MPAA. Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell, who composed the first four films, returned to compose the score for the fifth installment. The film was released theatrically on June 15, 2032, grossed $1 billion against an production budget of $130 million, and was acclaimed by critics and audiences for its production values, plot, and vocal performances (particularly those of MacFarlane and Azaria). A sequel, Disney In The House 6, was released on December 21, 2035. Plot Vanellope and Judy are in the theater room once again, and this time, they do another story. In the film, set two weeks after Vanellope became queen of Solar-hood, everyone is introduced to a new friend named Spooney, a spoon art project who has a crisis, but later realizes he has to understand how alive he is. When upon being chased by Lotso, they hop on a circus train, with help from Taffyta, Foxy, and Dizzy de la Jonas, despite Merlin's refusal. They plan to start off in India, then Tokyo, where there will be a promoter that will send them to Disneyville. Before their claim is discredited by Merlin, Spooney shows a paper with a plan to purchase the circus themselves to stop Lotso; however, their performance in India is proven to be a failure. On a route to Tokyo, Foxy explains to Vanellope that after Taffyta was abandoned, Merlin helped her find a new life in the circus, but quit due to an accident on Taffyta's first day of trapeze in Tokyo; therefore, she, Foxy, and Dizzy de la Jonas lost faith in the circus. At a quick stop, Vanellope convinces them to pursue the circus, much to the group's excitement. Judy and Foxy do the cannon, Beth and Lawrence dance on the tight rope, and Vanellope helps Taffyta learn how to do Trapeze Americano. Meanwhile, Lotso is arrested in India, and sends in Lotso robot minions to help him, prompting the group to head to Tokyo despite incomplete rehearsals. In Tokyo, Vanellope sees Merlin preparing to leave after becoming sick of Vanellope being pathetic. She convinces him to stay with the family by reminding him of Taffyta's story. Taffyta retries her first day all over again, and makes it. As a result, the promoter is impressed by the performance, and signs the family up for a ride to San Francisco when Lotso suddenly appears. Although able to foil his plan, Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Spooney, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence confess that they belonged in Solar-hood, disappointing Taffyta, Merlin, Foxy, Dizzy de la Jonas, and the others who feel used and lied to. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Spooney, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence leave but arrive in Disneyville at the same time. As they start to go home, they decide to go back and perform with the circus one last time. Before they can go back, however, Lotso takes Beth away, with Vanellope, Judy, and Lawrence in pursuit of Lotso. Hank, Iggy, Spooney, and Mr. Ziploc return to the circus and explain what happened. Realizing their mistake, the family helps Vanellope with their combined passionate circus acts. However, Beth is taken as prisoner to be sent falling to her death, but Vanellope saves her and incapacitates Lotso with her Trapeze Americano skills. With Lotso defeated, Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Spooney say goodbye to the circus, and the two groups go their separate ways. The film ends with Vanellope, Judy, Spooney, and everyone else re-watching the film in the theater room and with Lotso being locked up in a cargo plane dungeon (just like Vanellope and Judy were themselves in the first film), thanks to Iggy. In a mid-credits scene, Iggy plays air hockey in the circus and wins the game. In a post-credits scene, Vanellope sings a cover of Justin Timberlake's "Can't Stop The Feeling!". Cast Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem Keegan-Michael Key as J Jared Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis Beyonce as Dizzy de la Jonas Owen Laramore as Mayor Broderick Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Seth MacFarlane as Spooney Hank Azaria as Foxy Abigail Breslin as Taffyta Andy Garcia as Merlin Frank Welker as Iggy Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Eva Longoria as Lane the lamb Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer the rose Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire K'Sun Ray as Music Box Eva Green as Cupcake Billy Magnussen as Corn Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Lightyear Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Bill Camp as Ralph Jason Acuna as Nick Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Seth Green and Sam J. Jones as Lotso Minions Box office The film grossed $440 million in the United States and Canada, and $607 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.047 billion. It is the sixth highest-grossing Owen Laramore film to date. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, Disney In The House 5 holds a 91% approval rating. The website critics consensus reads, "Perplexing and higher-ranking to its predecessor, Disney In The House 5 endures the franchise". On Metacritic, the film has a score of 91 out of 100 based on 41 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Mark Mothersbaugh